


The Birth

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, finally doing the baby story, just fluff surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember when we first met?" Usually the sound of Kit's voice was the one thing that would surely bring Ella back from her daydreaming, but today it was not working. And to be honest, no one could blame Ella. <br/>P.S. I really suck at titles, why must there always be titles???</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth

"Do you remember when we first met?" Usually the sound of Kit's voice was the one thing that would surely bring Ella back from her daydreaming, but today it was not working. And to be honest, no one could blame Ella.

She was sitting on their bed, clutching onto the sheets, her legs wide, screaming in pain. After a nine month long wait, it was finally time. And Kit was almost as nervous as she was, but he kept putting on a brave face and holding onto her hand, no matter how hard she squeezed it. 

At first Ella had been afraid that Kit might not have wanted to be there for the birth of his baby, like so many men didn't. But he had insisted on it the moment Ella had given him the good news. And he had been the utter, perfect gentleman through the nine trying months. He had always made sure Ella was comfortable. He had grown accustomed to the strange habit of always helping Ella sit down, stand up and open the door. He had also started talking to the baby from the very moment they had found out about the pregnancy, and he had started suggesting names from the get go. 

Ella, on the other hand, had been more careful about it all. She knew all about miscarriages, she had seen plenty of them in the village, but she loved her unborn child from the moment she knew of its existence nevertheless. She knew she would be happy with a boy or a girl, but a part of her was wishing for a little boy to grow up to be just like his father. How she'd like that.

"Ella?" Kit kissed her damp forehead, trying to get her to stop focusing on the pain. "Ella, darling, did you hear my question?"

"I do remember how we met!" Ella groaned through gritted teeth. The physician at the end of the bed was looking over the situation, ready to catch the baby when it'd come out. "I remember! We were in the forest, and you told me you were an apprentice", Ella groaned, laying her head down on the bed as she prepared to push again.

"And.... push!" the doctor shouted, and Ella did. She did, and it hurt so very much, but somehow it was worth the pain. Of course it was, because she knew what would come out of it. Her firstborn child. The heir to the throne.

"I was an apprentice", Kit smiled softly before kissing the top of his wife's head. His heart was pounding faster than ever before. He was so frightened, so very frightened, but he knew he couldn't show it, because Ella was already scared enough as it was. "Darling, you can do this! And I'm right here with you."

Ella nodded, closing her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She pushed one more time, and then it came. The cry that brought everyone's attention to the little bundle in the doctor's hands. He was smiling in satisfaction as he wrapped up the little baby, and after a moment handed it to the mother.

"He is a very handsome young boy", the doctor said approvingly before walking out of the room, closing the door after him.

"A boy?" Kit breathed out, watching with wide eyes as Ella moved the blanket enough to see their son's face. His eyes were closed, but already there were a few dark curls on top of his head.

"He looks like you", Ella whispered in exhaustion, leaning closer to press a kiss to the boy's head before closing her eyes, laying her head against the pillow. She smiled softly as she heard Kit say sweet nothings to their beautiful little baby. They had done it. They had a son.

"You did so well, my darling", Kit said softly as he moved the baby from Ella's arms to his, laying down next to her on the bed and kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too", Ella murmured, smiling. "I love you both, so very much", she took Kit's hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry I screamed", she smiled apologetically. "And for whatever else I might have said while... you know..."

"Oh, darling, if anyone ever has any sort of a right to scream, it's you, right then", Kit smirked as he looked down at their son. 

"Look at him. I hope he'll be as kind and good as his mother."

"And as brave and strong as his father", Ella nodded, smiling with affection. She loved both of these boys so very much, and she never wished to let them go."What do you think we should call him?"

"Oh, I don't know", Kit said as he held his son close. "I think that is a discussion for another day. Let's just enjoy this, right here, right now." He could see how exhausted his beautiful wife was, and fair enough, he was getting a bit tired, too. And they were both going to need their strength to take care of their son. He deserved the best parents in the world, and they were going to provide exactly that for him.

"Alright", Ella said softly. "But let's not move just yet. I like it here, with you two. It feels safe."

"You are safe", Kit nodded, kissing her head again before moving to pull the covers over her. "Sleep, Ella. You've earned it."

"But the baby-"

"Is with his father", Kit smiled. "I'm right here. We're both right here."

"Alright", Ella smiled, her heart swelling with love. "Good night."

"Good night", Kit smiled back before turning back to their baby, watching as he breathed in and out slowly, sleeping so peacefully. Kit had never felt happier than he did at that moment, surrounded by the two most important people in his life. He didn't know how he had been so lucky to deserve such love in his life, but he knew he was going to cherish both of them every moment of every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to pull a baby fanfic out of my crappy box of writing ;) I really hope it's at least somewhat what you guys wanted!!


End file.
